Dragon and Flame: Revised Version
by ShadowLord18
Summary: Read and findout. enjoy. rating might change depending on how my mind works.
1. Chapter 1

Ya so here is the first chapter of my revised version of Dragon and Flame. Hope you readers enjoy it, got most of my info on dragons from that national geographic thing; dragons a fantast made real as well as some dragon films I saw, mostly however I am just using my own stuff.

_**The world of Nimoa is as beautiful as the morning dew, but only at first glance.**_

_**Under the surface of hills and fertile valleys lurks an old and eternal evil.**_

_**Living as a mould, stretching threads through an infected area like deadly toadstools.**_

_**The center of this "being?" deep in the underworld is the giant daemon, Skarborr.**_

_**In deceptive times of peace, this unseen matted tangle of threads, lies**_

_**dormant, in a state of sleep until it breaks through the Earth's **_

_**surface and like a toadstool produces caps from which uncountable, no **_

_**not spores, but dangerous and nauseating monsters appear to serve only **_

_**the wishes of Skarborr and spread themselves across the planet.**_

_**Opposed to the shadowy, subterranean existence of Skarborr is the might **_

_**of that divine species the dragon, not the storybook dragons of old, **_

_**but the lords of the skies and the earth.**_

_**The humans who had to fight for their existence in Nimoa paid homage to**_

_**and worshipped their dragons and their dragon god, Ungh-Agor.**_

_**In the fight against Skarborr man and dragon stood side by side, **_

_**especially the Ungh-Agorites, members of a religious order of magicians **_

_**who would fly into battle on carpets with the ability to fly.**_

_**There were long and bloody wars, which became longer and bloodier every **_

_**time they broke out and finally, but finally the dragons and humans won **_

_**the overhand. A long period of peace rested over Nimoa. The towns built **_

_**by the humans flourished and slowly but surely the people forgot about **_

_**the terrible wars of their ancestors.**_

_**Time and history passed, the dragons withdrew into their own spheres **_

_**and eventually left the land of Nimoa and the humans to themselves. **_

_**Before the dragons left, the Dragon God, Ungh-Agor left the humans with **_

_**a horrific prophecy and a legacy. The prophecy told of past times and **_

_**of the return of Skarborr from the void that he was banished to. The **_

_**bequest or legacy of the dragons was an egg, a dragon's egg, an egg, **_

_**which Ungk-Agor placed in awell-hidden nest in a forgotten, old stone **_

_**temple. These old holy places usually have an exceptional flow of Earth **_

_**energy and these conditions would ensure that a very exceptional dragon **_

_**would develop and hatchfrom this one egg. This dragon would come to the **_

_**aid of the humans whenhe was needed the most.**_

_**The evil of Skarborr did eventually return as predicted. The Ungh-**_

_**Agorites did not hesitate to gather their forces and began the hopeless **_

_**fight against the might of Skarborr, but always with one eye on the **_

_**horizon, scouring the skies for some sign of their savior, the long awaited dragon of the legends.**_

That was the legend that was passed down by the humans for generations. However now the prophecy has been fulfilled, the demon armies defeated and now disorganized, humans regaining ground, the dragons, though few, have returned and Skarborr lies dead. All thanks to one dragon.

Here we see that very dragon, one a high mountain in the Mediterrano region we meet the very legendary dragon taking a well deserved rest. He is a majestic beast, deep black scales glimmer in the sun, snow white talons and teeth betray a dangerous foe and a crest of horns decorate the area where his neck connects with his head. This dragon is named Morrogh and is not only the dragon that killed Skarborr, he is also one of the few remaining dragons left. He is only 15 years old, still a young hatchling by his people's standards, but already he has scars of battle that only older males would have from competing for a mate.

He awakens from his rest and stretches his body and wings. He opens his eyes revealing vibrant green dragon eyes. Walking towards the ledge of the mountain cliff he dives of and spreads his wings and takes flight.

He flies low and using his superior vision and amazing skill snatches an ox like creature off the ground and begins eating, literally, on the fly.

Once his stomach was full he returned to his spot and fell back into sleep. Of course his sleep was interrupted by a sharp pain at the tip of his tail which he lashed out at the culprit with his tail.

"VADANIA!" Morrogh roared as he got up and turned towards the tail biter.

The culprit was a young female red dragon, possible eight or nine years maybe eleven. Her scales were a bright red, which reflected the sun light, and she had deep gold eyes. She did not have a crest of horns, but she did have two horns going from her fore head and upwards, her claws were white like all dragons and because Morrogh lashed out she was down on the ground with a large bruise on her side. This young dragon's name is Vadania, as Morrogh said, and she is just one of a few females trying to get Morrogh as a mate. But none have succeeded, but than most women even dragons like the men who are hard to get. (Sorry if I offend any female readers)

"Yes Morrogh ." Vadania said in a seductive tone as she stood up.

"How many times must I tell you females that I don't want a mate?" Morrogh growled.

"Oh but surly you must want to mate with a female." Vadania walked slowly around Morrogh, bring her head close to him to catch his scent. "To use that stamina on a enjoyable task; maybe even have hatchlings."

Those last words sent Morrogh into a frenzy and he lashed out at Vadania snapping his jaws at her, luckily for her she got out of reach.

"MAYBE I DON'T WANT HATCHLINGS! MAYBE I DON'T WANT A MATE OR TO MATE! DID YOU THINK ABOUT THAT!?" Morrogh roared with such anger that birds from around the area flew out of the trees.

Vadania, though shocked at the outburst, was not one to give up and said, "Oh, you're just shy since you have never dealt with a female before, well except for your brothers mate but, only as family."

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! DON"T EVER SPEAK OF HER OR MY BROTHER!" Morrogh roared one final time and took off into the air hoping to flee from the annoying female.

(Three hours later)

Morrogh breathed a sigh in relief as he neared the edge of the desert, he saw a large and old temple complex, it was abandoned and it seemed no monsters were in the area so Morrogh landed in a shady spot and returned to his rest.

However his sleep was once again disturbed, except this time by a large burst of magical energy. This brought curiosity to Morrogh, unfortunately for him he never heard the saying; curiosity killed the cat.

The energy was coming from the temple, Morrogh managed to find an opening big enough for him and entered the complex. Upon entering he came upon a large swirling sphere of magical energy. He useded his tail to touch the sphere, and soon the sphere began dragging him in and nothing the dragon did could stop it as he was sucked into the portal and sent to a new world, where a new war would begin and his aid needed once again.

Never a day off for a hero dragon.

Well what do you think? I believe that this revised one will be a lot better and make more sense. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter in my revised version of dragon and flame. Got the battle scene from the intro scene of Warhammer: Mark of chaos, most freaking awesome cinematic ever.

_In an age long past…_

_Evil flooded over the land._

_Creatures awash in the dark tide ran wild, pushing mankind to the brink of annihilation_

_In its despair, mankind appealed to the heavens, and from a blinding light came hope._

_The Sacred Stones_

_These five glorious treasures held the power to dispel evil._

_The hero Grado and his warriors used the Sacred Stones to the combat evil's darkness. They defeated the Demon King and sealed his soul away within the stones._

_With the darkness imprisoned, peace returned to Magvel._

_But this peace would not last…_

_Now The Grado Empire, the largest of the Sacred Stone nations leads a massive and bloody invasion on the kingdom of Renais._

_A long time ally of Grado, Renais is caught off guard by this attack and unable to mount a solid resistance._

_Grado's forces move quickly and violently as the conquer territory by territory; slaughtering all that stand in their way._

_Compounding his father's worries King Fado's son, young prince Ephraim, has gone missing._

_Now Grado's forces have reached Castle Renais itself and a bloody battle takes place._

_One that Renais cannot win._

"FOR RENAIS, CHARGE!"

"AAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Soldiers, bearing the symbol of Renais charge the advancing Grado troops. Lead by General Jordan, the two opposing armies collide and the final battle for Renais begins.

Swords ring against steel armor. Arrows fly through the air. Knights on horseback stomp across the field. Cries of blood and death are all that can be heard.

One soldier goes with down strike against another, but misses and becomes the target for a sword in his back and coming out his chest. Another is brought low by a large hammer strike to his head, as his skull is crushed by the impact. An archer fires his arrows, but is attacked from behind; being brought to his knees and having his neck snapped. Two soldiers of Grado repeatedly stab a down man and then move on to another victim.

General Jordan, fights with vigor dodging enemy strikes and bringing low his enemies.

"STAND STRONG MEN!" He cries out, but he fails to see a soldier come from behind and smash his hammer to his skull. The general falls from the blow, the sounds of battle dimmed and his sense blurred.

He spots one of his men, he calls out him; but his cries are silent and soon the man is silenced as an enemy soldier plunges his sword into him, his blood stains the blade. The soldier then makes his way towards the general, ready to end his life as well.

(Inside Renais Castle)

A messenger runs frantic through the halls, he spots soldiers rushing through the halls and out to the battle outside. It would do no good, Grado's forces are many and they were few.

He soon reaches his destination. King Fado's throne room. There upon the throne sat King Fado himself. His hair was usually a vibrant teal, but now it seemed to be a deep gray, his green eyes showed signs of weariness. He had not gotten much sleep. In all respects the war had caused much grief for the man.

Next to him was his daughter Eirika. The Princess of Renais was a beauty. Deep ocean blue eyes, Vibrant teal colored hair, she looked exactly like her dearly departed mother. Truly any man would want her, but now such dreams were forgotten and replaced with nightmares of death.

The messenger bowed to his king and spoke of the dire news.

"Your Majesty, I bear bad news."

(Outside Castle Renais, several miles away.)

A flash of light engulfs the area and quickly dissipates, revealing a very freaked and tired dragon.

"AAGGGHH" Morrogh roared as he stated stumbling around, his eyes going up, down, left, right and all around. "AGH. What. Why. How. Wait."

Morrogh eventually stopped his crazed running and took a deep breath and fell down on his stomach sighing.

"Well, from the looks of things." Morrogh scanned his location. He was in a large glade of pine trees, a few feet from him was a large gentle flowing river. Also there was a large bed of flowers around him thus creating a very sweet and calming scent.

'_Probably ended up somewhere in the wonderland area, crazy wild earth magic. Well might as well get some sleep'. _With that Morrogh laid his head down and curled himself up and went to sleep.

(Renais castle)

"Father…" Princess Eirika said in a worried tone.

"Eirika, are you wearing the bracelet I gave you?"

"Yes, I have it right here." Eirika lifted her right arm, revealing the very bracelet. The body was a gold double helix, towards the end were it connects was a gem stone. (If anyone knows what type or at least the color please tell)

"Good. Seth." The king called to one of the knights by his side.

"Yes, your majesty?" The knight Seth asked as he stepped up. Seth was one of King Fado's most trusted knights. He had short red hair and dark brown eyes. (can't tell what his eye color is very well) He wore armor revealing his status as a paladin. At his side was a sheathed blade.

"Take Eirika and head for Frelia. King Hayden is an honorable man. I trust he will keep you safe."

"Understood." Seth bowed to his king, perhaps the last bow he would give to his king, "And what of your majesty?"

"Me?" King Fado looked at the floor of the throne room, a look of sadness on his face, "I shall remain."

(Morrogh's glade)

Loud snores, or maybe roars, came from the sleep Morrogh. He flipped over in his sleep, making it so that his back and wings were underneath and his legs in the air. However this sleep is soon interrupted by a dream or more precise a vision as he finds himself in a dark area, with no light near and for a few seconds believes he has died, but soon he hears a voice.

"Morrogh."

"Wha…" Morrogh barley finishes his sentence when a large dragon appears before him. The dragon is immensely large. Its scales glow with a golden light, its eyes glow silver. His claws shine a pure white.

Morrogh knew this dragon well, for he is known by all dragons. This was Ungh-Agor; the dragon god of Nimoa. Morrogh bowed his head low in respect for his god.

"Do not bow Morrogh lift your head and look upon me, there is something I must ask of you."

Morrogh did as he was asked and brought his head up to see his god, but he still felt a bit of fear of making a mistake or doing something wrong.

"What is it that you would ask, say it and I will obey."

"Morrogh, there is a little I can say at the moment, but you are no longer on Nimoa. You have arrived by a magical portal I created to bring you here on the continent of Magvel. To another world."

"What..how can this be? And why."

"To answer your first question, there are many different worlds than ours. Nimoa was not the human's original world; they came to the land many eons ago. I am not surprised that they have forgotten. Now for your second question; I require your abilities, something evil is awakening here on Magvel, one that could not only threaten this world but ours as well."

"No matter the task, I will not fail you." Morrogh vowed a burning fire of excitement filled his eyes. Finally something to do other than sleep. Not that sleep is bad but even a dragon grows bored.

"I know you won't. There is a young human girl, her name is Eirika and she is the princess of one of the kingdoms in this world. She is fleeing from servants of the evil I mentioned. I am unsure as to what the evil is yet and I am still searching for clues, but it is dangerous and powerful. Now you must aid Eirika however you can."

"I will do as you ask."

"Thank you Morrogh, but before you begin I must tell you; you cannot do this in your current form. You must become a human, until the time is right to reveal what you really are."

The thought of being a weak, fleshy, squishy human made Morrogh pale but he swallowed that fear and said, "If that is what must be done then so be it."

"Good I shall also provide you with a powerful weapon, it is an artifact of our kind, use it well. Now awaken."

Soon Morrogh awakens from his sleep, he straightens himself and stands.

'_Was it just a dream?'_ he thought, but soon he is blinded by a bright light that quickly disappears and revealing a long elegant blade, the hilt is in the shape of a dragon, with a blade coming out of its open maw.

"Well this is interesting but what about the…AAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Morrogh's whole body was soon exploding in pain; he felt the snap of his bones and the pain of flesh receding into itself. Soon the pain becomes too much and he blacks out. When he awakens he would find himself in a new body and start a journey unlike any other before.

(Many miles away in the abandoned temple in Darkling Forest)

A large growl fills the halls as an audible noise can be heard. The noise soon becomes clearer than ever and what can be heard is simple but carries with it an immense amount of weight.

"And so it begins."


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter in dragon and flame revised version. Enjoy and please for the love of all things review. Even a simple good chapter will do; I get the feeling no likes what I write.

"Hey wake up!" a rough voice roared.

"Ugh, what.." Morrogh moaned as he brought a hand to his head. Wait hand.

Morrogh literally jumped to his feet and ran to the nearby river and looked at himself.

Before him was not his normal body, instead of scales there was flesh and hair. His fangs had lessened in sharpens and now his once dagger like teeth were dull and flat like a humans, save for the canines, but those were pathetic compared to his original ones. Also his eyes where once they were slited they became rounded like a humans though they still remained the same green color. His hair was black as his scales. Amazingly he also was wearing soft yet tough leather armor and a flowing white cloak with a black dragon claw insignia.

"Alright, stop looking at yourself and let's get moving damn it."

Morrogh turned around and tried to find the source of the sound, but the only thing around him was the sword. The sword.

"No…..it can't be its not possible." Morrogh said shaking his head.

"What can't be possible, that I can talk well in case you haven't figured it out dunce I'm an artifact of dragons, your people, obviously I should have some sort of abilities." The blade spoke, in a rude manner. Morrogh growled in annoyance.

Morrogh took a deep breath, "forgive me I am just surprised that is all I meant no disrespect." He gave the blade a polite bow. 'Things are really getting weird.' He thought.

"Ya ya ya, whatever look why don't we get moving and find that princess girl while she's still young."

'I must be cursed, oh well.' Morrogh went over and picked up the blade and strapped it to his side. "Well which way do we go?"

"You findout, just catch her scent, just because you look human doesn't mean you got the nose of one. Your still a dragon on the inside. NOW MOVE IT"

Morrogh growled and muttered, "pothoc caex."

"What was that?" the Sword threatened.

"Oh nothing."

"It better have been nothing"

Morrogh sighed and then sniffed the air. The sword was right; he still had the nose of a dragon, even if it did look human. He was assaulted by many scents most of the flowers. But two were caught his attention, one was the scent of a human noble and a human warrior, and the other……..was blood.

'Oh boy, I have a bad feeling.'

"Well are we going or not?" The sword asked.

"Ya ya we're going."

And with that Morrogh took of tracking Eirika's scent. And possibly going into whatever trouble she's in.

'Well at least things aren't boring.'

Sorry that its short. my computer got taken away from me(possibly for the best i think im addicted to online gaming :P) anyway, drop a review, even a simple hate my guts scream will do, and yes i am alive, been busy with school


	4. Chapter 4

After a long hiatus I am back with vengeance school and life is a bit easier now so I can do some more writing :) I will be finishing my fics and for my fans who have waited long for another dragon and flame update srry to have kept you waiting for so long but I hope this chapter and future ones will make up for it. Might be short or might not we shall see :) sadly I cant remember a few OC's you might have sent me so if you want feel free to send them again if you do if not ill have to wing it with what I do remember.

The sun was shining bright in the mid mourning sky. Small white clouds floated across making small shapes here and there. The wind blow softly carrying with it scents upon scents. Two which caught Morrogh's attention. One: the scent of liquid flowers or some other smell that human females wore on themselves. 'What was it called?' Morrogh thought, 'Perfoam…..pufume…..perfum? Bah it's a nice smell but not as nice as the real thing honestly how can humans stand it?' Morrogh sniffed the air and caught the second scent: Blood, fresh and still bleeding.

"Hmm one of the humans must have taken a wound and hasn't taken care of it. Honestly humans are tend to suicidal actions but even this is bordering on the ridiculous." Morrogh sighed as he picked up the pace of his run. He glided across the grass matching the speed of a young stallion. While he was a dragon Morrogh could have flown or run faster then any creature; but being stuck as a human his pace decreased drastically….still it could have been worse.

'At least I can still smell and see like a dragon…hmm perhaps I can do everything like I use to…if to a lesser degree. Hmm I will have to test that when I have time.' Morrogh thought as he managed to reach the source of the scents.

His blade popped up from the sheath a bit and said, "You just had to say it could be worse…didn't you?"

"But I didn't say it." Morrogh said looking to his blade, _Cayosin_. Morrogh hated its ability to talk it was at many times a great annoyance…but Morrogh wouldn't voice that opinion aloud ever again…not after last time. He still wasn't sure if most of the swearing was coherent words or gibberish but it certainly scared him….and that's not easy.

"You didn't have to your brains tiny enough to think it and it will happen." Cayosin sneered before going back in his sheath.

Morrogh muttered a curse and looked down to the battlefield, where Eirika, two horsemen, one holding his side fresh blood spilling out from the wound, and a man in so much armor Morrogh confused him for a turtle.

"Well…he looks like one and walks like one in that armor….but turtle man sure can use that spear of his." Morrogh looked with admiration as turtle man stabbed his spear through two men one behind the other.

Morrogh had to give them credit despite being out numbered by several axe and spear wielders Eirika and her friends seem to find hidden reserves of strength and bring low their enemies. Morrogh turned his sight towards the large stone building that humans called forts. There was another turtle man guarding the main entrance alongside two spearmen. Eirika and her companions were slowly making their way towards them but while these men were fresh and rested….Eirika and her allies were bloodied and tired from constant battle.

"They wont stand a chance." Morrogh said.

"Well then maybe you should get off your scaley ass and GO DOWN THERE AND HELP THEM!" Cayosin shouted.

Morrogh growled blushing, "I….I was going to do that…." Now that he was reminded of it.

"Yeah sure then go do it then." With that Cayosin was silent as Morrogh drew his blade and ran as fast as he could down the hill and straight towards the fortress.

The Grado commander stood silently with a smirk on his lips as he watched the slow progress of princess Eirika, the two knights and the armored warrior of Frelia. The soldiers he would kill but the princess he was to capture. "Hahahahaha I can't lose soon they will be too tired to fight and then I shall swipe over them like a plague!" He laughed for a moment but soon stopped as he spotted a young man coming at them fast; his white cloak flapped in the wind and in his hand was a vicious looking blade and what a blade it was. The blade was black as the night and the guard was decorated in twin dragon heads the tails creating the hilt.

"You men! Take care of that fool he must be a loyalist of Princess Eirika if he is charging us. Do not let him get past you, TAKE HIM DOWN!" With that order the soldiers charged to meet the new threat.

The commander smirked and moved inside to the main gate of the fortress there he would wait and should Eirika manage to get past his soldiers…there he would best her once and for all.

Two things came to Morroghs mind as he engaged the two soldiers first: His human body was soft and easily injured by spears cutting into his side. Second: He knew NOTHING of wielding a blade. So in summation….he was screwed.

'DREVAB! HOW DO I USE THIS THING!' Morrogh though as he held his bleeding side dodging the thrusting spears of his enemies…dodging he could do all you had to do was avoid the sharp edges of the weapon.

'Ugh your hopeless.' Cayosin sounded in his mind, 'Here let me help you.'

'Wha-?' For a moment Morrogh felt light headed then he was spinning on his heel and going into a southern storm battle stance then into the storm strikes the shore and the rushing boar moves and within a few moments the grado soldiers were dead at his feet.

Morrogh blinked and tried to figure out what just happened, "What the? How did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything I just made your simple minded body do the right moves to win the battle."

"…so you took control of my body?"

"To an extent I can only pour the moves and stances into your mind when in battle then you simple did the rest."

"Oh….I guess that's helpful."

"Yeah and tiring when we have free time I will upload all the moves you need to wield me properly without getting yourself killed but for now I'll handle the fighting you just focus on not dying."

"Right." Morrogh looked at his side and the injury….it was deep but not to deep, still he would need to be careful he didn't die of blood loss. If he still retained his draconic regeneration ability morrogh could not tell at the moment.

"Hopefully I do otherwise I will be in a lot of trouble. But right now have to get to Eirika." Morrogh ran ignoring the pain he felt Eirika was already at the keep the others busy fighting a small band of reinforcements. Morrogh moved past them ignoring their looks of surprise and followed Eirika in.

Eirika was a decent fighter, skilled in the use of light weaponry meant for fast strikes then over powering someone like Franz or Seth but even she wasn't as skilled as years of military experience grants.

'Its impossible to hit this man. His armor is too thick and any areas I could hit him in he blocks.' She thought as she tried to stab through a gap near the shoulder and was again blocked by a heavy shield and trust at with a spear. It took all her agility to prevent herself from becoming princess on a stick.

"Silly girl you think you can beat me! I will capture you just as I captured the Frelian princess and bring you before my king and I will be rewarded beyond my wildest dreams!" The commander attacked a again managing to gain a small strike against Eirika's shoulder.

"AHH" Eirika screamed gripping her shoulder, hot blood poured from the wound covering her hand and staining the cloth of her clothes. She gritted her teeth trying to ignore the agony the wound caused.

The armored soldier made his way slowly to her a cocky grin on his face. 'It can't end like this. Father….help me.' Eirika thought praying for a miracle. She got one.

A young man with raven black hair charged and brought his sword down upon the Grado commander. Though he wasn't able to cut through the armor he did take his attention from the wounded princess and focus it on the new threat.

Eirika was at first stunned and unsure of what was happening. But she soon registered that this man was distracting her opponent, allowing her an opportunity to strike. Eirika lunged forward and stabbed her rapier into a gap in the armor that appeared as the large shield that usually covered it was raised to block an overhead strike by her new ally.

The commander coughed up blood and looked down at the blade in his heart. 'Im….possible.' He felt blood rushing up into his mouth causing any noise he made to be grabbled. He soon fell to the ground.

Eirika breathed hard ignoring the pain in her shoulder. She took another life. Despite everything she had taken several human lives already, and she felt no remorse for it. 'Am….I a killer?' The thought bothered her. 'Oh father…what is this war doing to us?'

"Hmm…not bad. He was a turtle man I guess. Hard shell but weak underbelly. Funny what your kind can do." The young man said.

Eirika looked at him funny. 'My kind?' Surely she was just mishearing things. To much was happening at once and the pain in her shoulder was just adding to it. She staggered a bit and looked at her wound. She must have lost a lot of blood already her entire shoulder was covered in blood. Her vision was getting dark. The man was saying something, he seemed worried but his words just didn't reach her ears.

Eirika fell backwards her vision fading to darkness. But she did remember being caught and held in strong but protecting arms. 'Rest…I just…need to rest.' Then she knew nothing else.


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter of dragon and flame I am accepting ideas for oc's here is the template im accepting:

Name:*must be draconicy*

Gender:

Color of dragon: ***either blue(mage/healers I guess) Red(Warriors) or black(necromancers and priests I guess)***

Note: blue breathes ice, red breathes fire, black breathes acid all have access to magic's just some more then others

Bio:

Special Details:

Pairing: if any can even be with another oc

Soul weapon and the weapons personality:

What they look like as human and what they wearing:

What types of gems/treasure do they like: *this will be used to create humorous moments when they spot said gem or treasure and kinda affects them like a shiney object does to birds and other animals. Its my reason why dragons hoard treasure they like how it sparkles :P*

And just a bit of background info on the game where I got Morrogh. Its called I of the Dragon. The magic of its world is called earth magic which humans and dragons can use but dragons are better at it cause they live so long they can master it better. The three different dragon colors have a special meaning of which magics each dragon color is good at mastering. Blues got more spells like arcane stuffs, reds are mostly fighters since they got fire but they have some fire spells and a few other spells. Blacks got dark magic stuffs like necromancy and stuff. Also feel free to tell me which human pairings you want like Ephriam and myrrh(I will be using that one for…humorous reasons in the future *evil grin*) or neimi and colm and blah blah. I have a few I intend to use but if you got any special ones you want to see ill see what I can do.

That's all I can think of at the moment. Anyway enjoy :) by the way this chapter might be short it might not it all depends on if I got time to make it long. Also if you don't want to make a dragon oc just give me a human one or whatever. Oh and I accept any pairing ideas I had a list of ones I wanted to use but I lost it so if you got any pairings you want to see let me know and ill put them in :) or at least try to :P I do have my own desires I want to add as well :P

She was bleeding. She was dying. Morrogh held the wounded princess in his arms unsure of what to do to prevent it.

'What do I do what do I do!' Morrogh had tried using his draconic magic but it would not come to him. 'WHY CAN'T I USE THE EARTH MAGIC?'

'Because you malai your not connected to the currents of this worlds earth magic.' Cayosin's voice echoed in Morrogh's mind.

'What?' Morrogh looked to his blade unsure of what it meant.

'Its simple even your pea sized brain should understand. The earth magic on this world is different from Nimoa's. It's more wild, untamed and young in its own rights. You are connected to the currents of Nimoa's earth magic but not this worlds. You need to create the connection before you can channel your magic again.' Cayosin's insults normally would have Morrogh contemplate tossing the blade into the ocean or a volcano but this time he had other things on his mind.

'THEN HOW DO I STOP HER BLEEDING!'

Cayosin was silent for a moment then his voice echoed in Morrogh's mind again, 'I don't know.'

Morrogh growled and looked for anything that resembled human medical supplies. He then spotted a vial on Eirika's belt of her armor. Morrogh picked it up trying to remember where he had seen this thing before. Then it came to him. He had seen the large turtle man who was helping Eirika put some on a wound the small blond haired child had received on his arm in battle.

"This must be medicine for wounds. I hope I'm right." Morrogh opened the vial and moved armor and cloth out of the way of Eirika's wound. Her skin, despite the deep gash and blood, was very smooth and slightly pale. 'Probably either from blood loss or she just doesn't get out in the sun a lot. Human royalty do tend to stay inside a lot.' He poured the vial's contents onto the wound and his eyes widened in wonder as the wound slowly closed till it was healed. "Not even a scar." Morrogh had to give these humans credit they had a medicine that was almost similar to a dragon's regenerative ability.

"But ours will always be superior to anything they make." Morrogh said as if it was not pride or vanity but simple fact.

Morrogh held Eirika close to him still worried for the fragile life. He could tell she was not in any danger of dying…but better safe then sorry.

"Princess Eirika!" Someone said.

Morrogh looked towards the keep doors and saw a human male. He had red hair and deep brown eyes. His armor told Morrogh he was a warrior of his race. And the blade at his waist was not just for show he could guess.

The man stopped when he spotted Morrogh holding Eirkia. He drew his blade and pointed it at him, "Who are you stranger? You pass us while we fought for our lives and now you have her highness in your arms unconscious. Who are you?"

Morrogh chuckled, which caused the armored man to grip his weapon tighter and glare at him, which only made it more amusing since Morrogh could smell the wound, it would fester soon if it was not seen to properly. Morrogh could bet it was taking everything the armored man could muster to keep from collapsing.

"Put down your weapon, I mean you or your princess no harm." Morrogh stood still holding Eirika close, who had now rested her head against Morroghs chest still lost in unconscious sleep. "My name is Morrogh. And I am your ally, if I was your enemy we would not be talking would we." Morrogh grinned.

The man frowned taking in the words and sheathed his weapon. "I…guess you are right. But I'll be keeping my eyes on you. I am Seth, knight of Renais."

"It is an honor to meet you Seth. Perhaps you should sit down; before you fall down I am sure your wound is causing you a great deal of pain. You should have someone tend to it properly or it will start to fester."

Seth's eyes widened a bit as he felt a bit dizzy and sat down, ""How….did you know I was wounded."

Morrogh gently set Eirika down by a column in a seated position, then looked to Seth. "I can just tell."

Seth opened his mouth to respond but cringed in pain. He removed a part of his armor to see his wound he got from battling Valter, as Morrogh said it was not looking to good.

"General Seth." Another voice sounded followed by a different one saying, "Sir Seth, Princess Eirika are you two alright."

Morrogh saw the armored turtle man walk in his black hair and eyes and sharp nose adding in the slight scowl gave him a scary appearance at least to a human.

The other was the blond haired child warrior. Morrogh liked his green eyes. 'Greens a good eye color. I have green eyes after all.'

"General Seth! Are you okay?" The blond haired boy ran to Seth and kneeld to look at his wound, "General we have to treat this right away. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Don't worry about me Franz check the princess. Make sure she is well." Seth took in a sharp breath of air as he felt the pain of his wound again.

"General. You really need to get some proper healing." Franz said, "Ill check on the princess." Franz got up and went over to check on Eirika's condition, He looked to the turtle man and said, "Sir Gilliam can you treat General Seth's wound."

Gilliam nodded and went over to Seth and applied several vulneraries to the wound. It slowly healed up but would leave a scar and would have to be watched for a few days to make sure it would not reopen.

Once that was done Gilliam turned to Morrogh. "Who are you boy?" Franz also looked at Morrogh, now that he was sure that Eirika was alright, unsure of who he was and why he was here.

"My name is Morrogh and I am a friend. I aided Princess Eirkia fighting against the dead man over there." Morrogh pointed to the other armored turtle man laying dead on the keep floor, his blood forming a pool about him.

Gilliam looked at him for a moment then looked about. "Princess Tana is here somewhere, I have to find her."

"Allow me to help you." Morrogh offered. "Franz, I think your name is, you can keep an eye on Seth and Princess Eirkia."

Franz nodded, "Uh…yes sir."

"Well Gilliam. Let us find this Princess Tana then."

"Alright ill check the dungeons you check the tower." Gilliam walked down to the keep dungeon not waiting for a response. Morrogh looked to Franz who gave him a friendly smile as he went over to check on Seth. Morrogh turned to a staircase and made his way up to the tower.

Tana sighed. She hated being a prisoner, for two reasons. One: She felt like a damsel in distress waiting for a knight in shining armor or prince to save her. Two: She hated feeling like a damsel in distress. Three: Okay so three reasons, the odds of some knight in shining armor rescuing her was zero to none that was all just fairy tales.

"This is boring." Tana said puffing her cheeks in irritation. She wish she had her pegasus Achaeus to keep her company, but then again he was safer in the pegasi stables of Frelia.

She had heard the sounds of battle and was wondering who was fighting the Grado soldiers. Now everything was silent and she could not tell if the victor was a savior…or her captor still.

Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard the door to the tower cell she was in shook. She got up and walked over to the door. "Hello. Is anyone out there?"

Tana's heart almost stopped when she heard the words, "Yes. Are you Princess Tana?" It wasn't any of the Grado soldiers that were here so it was someone here to free her….she hoped, "Yes I am princess Tana were you sent by my father to rescue me?"

"No but I am here to get you out of that room….if I could open to door."

"I think the commander of the forces had the key. Im guessing you defeated him so check his…body."

Silence. Tana tried to hear anything but nothing but breathing and…counting?

"One…two…..three." Some primal survival instinct must have woken up cause as soon as Tana heard three she immediately stepped away from the door and nearly jumped out of her skin as it was kicked open and nearly off its hinges.

"Sorry if I startled you." The man before her said with a grin. "I didn't think it would be nice to leave you in this room longer while I got the key."

'Sweet light he is gorgeous!' Tana thought as she looked at her rescuer. His dark black hair reminded her of a raven or obsidian and his green eyes held a feeling of power and authority in them. And she could tell he was well muscled. 'This rescue isn't like those silly fairy tales…but ill take it.' Tana smiled and ran over and hugged him.

Morrogh had…some what similar thoughts. Tana was beautiful, by human standards anyway. Her dark blue hair and eyes were very nice and her smile was nice as well. Her clothing though was weird. Some sort of legging/boots that went up high on her legs and a sort of red riders dress with a low…very low cut skirt but leaving enough down to not seem…what was the word humans used…scandalous? She also wore white gloves as well. Now when she hugged him two things happened with Morrogh. One he felt those strange bumps that human females all seemed to have against him. 'They are very soft….what do they need them for anyway?' Two he didn't know why but his human body seemed to enjoy having this close contact with a female. 'Like with Eirika when I was holding her…and I somewhat feel…very odd near my legs.' Morrogh made a mental note to fully examine his temporary human body and try to fully understand it better so he can keep his cover intact.

Morrogh just stood there for a moment then blinked as Tana gasped and got off him holding her heard low and doing that thing all humans did when they were embarrassed, 'I think its called…blushing,' Cayosins voice answered in his mind, 'No its called blood rushing to the face of course its blushing moron.' Morrogh had to fight the desire to melt the blade with his acid breath…if he could still breath that still he would test if he could when he had free alone time…but there was that slight worry that this human body could either not produce acid or….resist being burnt and melted by acid breathing. 'Both outcomes will leave me feeling less then a dragon then I already am.'

"I…I'm so sorry I….don't know what came over me." Tana said embarrassed, 'Idiot what was going through your mind.' She told herself and she nearly had a heart attack as she felt strong arms hug her.

Morrogh let go and gave a smile. "No need to feel embarrassed it's a better greeting then what I have received so far after arriving to this wo….place." Morrogh managed to stop himself from saying world…if barely.

'Smooth imbecile why don't you just blow your cover now when you barely started this mission.' Cayosin said to morrogh mentally.

"Oh….thank you I was worried I made a fool of myself Sir..?" Tana looked at Morrogh waiting for his name.

"Morrogh…just Morrogh."

"Morrogh. That's a very strange name. Not that it isn't a bad one mind you it just….oh dear." Tana blushed again embarrassed….again.

Morrogh merely laughed, "Don't worry about it Princess Tana no harm done I sometimes find my name to be strange as well."

Tana smiled saying, "Just Tana. Princess Tana you use when we are among nobility or my father, but outside of that I preferred to be just called Tana."

"As you wish. Tana. Shall we join the others now?" Morrogh led the way down the stairs to the main chamber, Tana following close behind. She felt her heart racing a bit, this man was handsome and did rescue her. 'I wonder if he is my knight in shining armor?' The thought made her giggle.

When they entered the main chamber Tana gasped and ran over to Eirika, who was now awake but still looked very pale and weak from blood loss. She still remained seated by the column that Morrogh had set her by, but seeing Tana run over to her she smiled and used the column as support as she stood up.

"Eirika! Don't get up you should rest." Tana said as she embraced her friend in a tight hug and helped her to sit down again.

"I'm fine Tana, I just….this whole war just isn't right." Eirika said though she was glad to be sitting again.

"You did lose a lot of blood. Still I am happy you are well. Princess Eirika." Morrogh walked over and knelt down beside her.

Eirika looked at the man for a moment before remember the battle with the Grado commander. "You…you were the man who helped me in the battle. Thank you I don't think I could have survived if you hadn't shown up."

Morrogh gave a slight smile, "Perhaps still I think your friends," Morrogh motioned to Franz, Seth and Gilliam who had now emerged from the dungeons, "Would have made it in time to help you."

"Still I must thank you. If I may ask what is your name."

"I am Morrogh."

Gilliam soon came over once he saw that Princess Tana was safe now and kneeld before her. "Princess Tana."

"Sir Gilliam.. I'm sorry. I never meant to cause you such trouble."

"It was no trouble. I live to serve, princess."

With that said Gilliam stood once again and looked to Morrogh. "Thanks for finding the princess." He then walked off to guard the door just incase further Grado soldiers arrived.

Eirika looked to her friend and asked, "Tana, what are you doing so far from Castle Frelia?"

Tana frowned, "I heard that Renais had fallen, and I was so worried.." She smiled then and hugged Eirika, "But I'm glad to see that you're safe.."

Eirika returned the hug ignoring the slight discomfort. Tana blinked and looked around, "Wait! Where is Ephraim? Is he well?"

Eirika frowned and freed herself from her friend, "I wish I knew."

"You haven't heard from him? Oh I hope he's not hurt…" Tana said with worry in her voice, "Come, we must go to Castle Frelia. My lord father may know something."

"Thank you Tana." Eirika said and hugged her friend one more time.

Morrogh stood on a small hill over looking the camp the group had made for the night. They were making good time to Frelia and would be there by noon tomorrow. Morrogh looked at his side and placed a hand over the soft, still sore but fully healed skin…ugh he would never get use to that.

'I'd rather have my scales and claws….I feel naked with out them. Still I am surprised that it took so long to regenerate…'

'Well duh it took longer.' Cayosin mentally replayed, even after the past days morrogh was still not use to having a voice in his head, 'Ungh-Agor had to slow the process down considerably to avoid suspicion among the humans. If you healed as fast as a dragon does they would ask questions you don't know how to answer.'

'Is that an insult to my intelligence?'

'Oh give the drake a prize he does have some insight.'

Morrogh growled and contemplated shoving the sword into a tree and leaving it there but his thoughts were disturbed by the sound of feet walking in the grass towards him. Morrogh turned his head to stare into Eirikas eyes. They were a light blue and they matched well with her light blue cyan colored hair.

'Hmm they are quite beautiful, such eyes would no doubt get her many suitors if she was a dragon…'

"Morrogh….umm I just wanted to say thank you again. You saved my life, I am in your debt." Eirika rubbed her shoulder which was still sore from her wound.

"It was nothing Princess Eirika. Is there another reason you are here this night? You shouldn't be moving to much your still weak from the battle"

"I am fine I assure you." Eirika placed a hand to her head for a moment but kept her self straight and standing, "Though…I do feel a bit tired. But I was wondering why you are up here alone."

Morrogh smirked and turned back to stare at the night sky. "Watching the tears of Dask Ithquentiv shine with their beauty." Morrogh smiled…but then realized his mistake in bringing up a Dragon legend of his people.

'Smooth moron tread lightly now so you don't screw up.' Cayosin said before going silent.

Eirika tilted her head a bit confused, "Dask Ithquentiv?"

Morrogh looked at her and tried to come up with a bent truth to keep his cover, "That is a word in my native language….it means Mother Goddess…..Among my people theres a legend about the stars and the night sky…its nothing important forget I said anything."

Eirika smiled and leaned against a tree a bit, "No I'd love to hear it if your willing to share the tale. I am curious of where you come from and what your people are like. You don't seem to be from Magvel."

'That is the truth written large.' Morrogh thought. "Well my homeland is called Nimoa….its an…island far across the sea."

Eirika blinked and her eyes were filled with slight wonder, "I had heard of lands across the sea, whats your home like?"

Morrogh smiled, "It's a beautiful land full of life. The rivers flow beautifully across wide grasslands and creating deep canyons across mountains. There are many species of flower and flora that create vibrant rainbows of beauty and color. I miss it a great deal….it was peaceful."

"It sounds wonderful. Perhaps one day.." Eirika frowned for a moment bringing up a bad topic, "After this war is over you could show me your homeland I would love to see it."

Morrogh blinked and looked at the stars again keeping his head turned so Eirika would not see his frown. "Perhaps. We will have to see much is yet to be done."

Eirika nodded. "Morrogh…I don't want to seem rude but..what brought you to Magvel?"

Morrogh was silent for a moment then said, "I came….because I wanted to get away."

"What do you mean?"

Morrogh turned to look at her. "…Ill tell you later…its not important."

Eirika wanted to press the issue. This man was strange to her and a small part of her was still wary of him but she didn't ask anymore simply nodding and saying, "Very well." She turned to head back to camp but was stopped by her arm being grabbed.

"Wait…before you go I wish to say something."

Eirika turned to look at him, "What is it Morrogh?"

Morrogh drew his blade and kneeled before the surprised princess, who looked at hm wondering what he was doing.

"I. Morrogh. Last child of Ajikis Ixen and Itov do swear on my soul and honor to serve you Eirika, Princess of Renais. My body shall shield you from your enemies blades. And my own shall end their lives for you. I will follow you and aid you until your kingdom is restored and peace is once again restored in your lands….or until death takes me in battle. My life for yours. Eirika." Morrogh then stood and sheathed his blade.

"Morrogh….I…..I don't know what to say….such an oath." Eirika didn't know what to do…..what was she suppose to do?

"Simply let me serve you. Let me fight beside you and aid you in this war. That is all you need to do."

Eirika nodded slowly, "Very well then. I accept your oath Morrogh."

"And so shall I honor it Princess Eirika. Come let us return to camp."

"Yes. Morrogh." Eirika said as they walked back, Morrogh offering Eirika a shoulder to lean on.

"Yes."

"Just call me Eirika. Please."

Morrogh smiled. "As you wish. Eirika."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay srry it took so long to update. Thankfully it i should be doing more updates at a decent schedule and perhaps in better quality then this one. Still taking oc dragon ideas and parings. I have my own ideas in case but I want to give you people a chance to have some say in the story :P me being nice. Already got one :) thank you. Srry if this chapter isnt the best i had typed it at 2 am and i was nearly falling asleep at my desk but i had to give you something hope no one has left my story now cause of the long wait but summer was busy for me :( anyway enjoy i might edit this chapter later but for now...well enjoy i also am accepting any beta readers if any are available.

Morrogh learned many things about humans. The main thing is: HUMANS ARE INSANE! They build huge massive stone walls around even larger stone buildings and in between all that they would build smaller stone and wood buildings closely packed together with only scattered stone holes with buckets hanging over them…what did humans call those…..wells yes that was it. Why build that when you could go to a nice stream and enjoy fresh flowing water and feel it against your scales or..well skin as it flows its natural course.

'Besides those wells are easily contaminated by anything.' Morrogh thought as he looked around at the masses of people coming and going throughout Castle Frelia, the capital of the nation of the same name. As they passed people made way for them and their escort of soldiers, some even offering bows and curtsies to Tana and Eirika. Other young females around Eirika's age sighed and looked at Seth with wide eyes like a young female eyeing a male they hoped to mate with.

'These females are worse then Vadania and the other females back on Nimoa. At least they aren't doing it to me.' Of course…that's what Morrogh thought but in fact some of those sighs were at him.

They soon arrived to the castle and Morrogh let his mind wander back to a few moments ago as he passed stone hall after stone hall each one decorated with paintings and suits of empty armor.

'Now that's something I will never understand. Humans go crazy over silly metals such as iron or steel to make their claws and scales but they waste their resources on making these….shells…whats the point?'

But that was a question he didn't really want an answer to. He remembered when the soldiers first meet them at the gates. At first they were slightly hostile but after Seth, Eirika and especially Tana were seen the guards seemed ready to pass out as they quickly provided an escort for Tana and everyone to the king.

'What was his name…King Hayden? Human names all sound the same to me at times. Why cant they ever have something simple like, Duulo'Kornai or Hianag'diwerwelun?'

"The King is here, he is eager to see you all." The soldier said as he turned to the group.

Morrogh left his thoughts and looked at the soldier and then to the door behind him, where the king was no doubt.

"I must ask that you leave any weapons with us. Safety procautions."

Eirika seemed insulted as did Seth who said, "Are you saying that you think one of us would try to kill the king!"

The soldier cringed, "Um im sorry Sir Seth but we have already had four assassination attempts on his Majesties life long before you arrived."

"WHAT!" Tana shouted her eyes wide in horror, "Is my father okay."

"Yes Princess Tana your father is well but after the last we have had to up security around your father."

"I understand." Eirika said as she removed her raiper and handed it to the guard. Seth and Franz did so as well.

"You as well." The soldier said to Morrogh.

Morrogh nodded, "Of course here you go." He removed Cayosin from his back glad to be rid of the blade, though he had been silent for a time since they arrived it would at least keep him from having to hear any of his insults for a time should he come back. Morrogh hoped he didn't. As he placed the blade into the soldiers hand and let go the sword and the soldier's hand plummeted to the stone ground like a 13 ton weight the blade crushing the hand against the stone.

"AAAGGGGHHHH!" The soldier shouted in pain as he struggled to get his hand free from under the heavy blade, which he managed after a while but his hand was no doubt broken.

Everyones eyes were wide as they stared at the blade then at Morrogh who mearly stared at the blade a bit before looking back at everyone.

"Well….shall we go see the king?"

No one said anything they just turned and followed Eirika and Tana into the room Morrogh taking up the rear looking back at the guard as he was taken by one of his friends to a healer, while four others attempted to lift the blade off the floor and get it out of the way…..with no luck as he closed the door he saw three others running over to help.

'That's strange.' He thought as he turned and saw the king deep in conversation with Tana after hugging the near life out of his daughter, tears still lined his eyes…tears of joy.

Immediately Morrogh could see the effects of leadership on this human. His eyes had lines and wrinkles under them even though King Hayden must be only….forty five maybe. His hair was starting to gray though it still kept a luster of life in it. He seemed tired as if he was not getting enough sleep but his eyes still held life in them…but a life filled with worry, fear and death.

"Such is the price of leadership." He said.

"What was that Morrogh?" Franz said as he looked back to Morrogh. They were both standing behind Gilliam and Seth who kept to the side as Hayden talked with Eirika.

"Just the truth." Morrogh simply said leaving Franz a bit confused.

Morrogh soon focused on the conversation and listened to what the King and Eirika were saying….he blinked a bit realizing he had missed a good deal cause now they were in a bit of an argument.

"I cannot allow it. I know how you feel, but this plan is suicide!" Hayden said his voice sharp…perhaps a bit to sharp but this was the daughter of his dearest friend he could never forgive himself if she got hurt because of him, "I would be betraying Frado's memory if I allowed any harm to befall you!" He sighed and a look of sadness took him over, "Stay here. Rest and mourn. Leave this war to the warriors."

"You may be a king but you are quite foolish….but then again many kings I have meet have been as well."

Everyone stared at Morrogh wide eyed, Tana had a hand to her mouth at what he said to her father and Seth and Gilliam both looked ready to yell at him. King Hayden stared…first with shock…then with anger.

"And who are you boy to say that to me?" Hayden looked right into Morroghs eyes.

"My name is Morrogh. I have sworn to aid Eirika in reclaiming her kingdom."

Hayden blinked and looked to Eirika who nodded saying, "Yes..what he says is true. Though that doesn't give him the right to say such things." Eirika glared at Morrogh.

"Father….Morrogh helped rescue me from Grado in Border Mulan."

"Is that so…hmm" King Kayden closed his eyes and thought for a moment before looking at Morrogh saying, "You rescued my daughter…but that still doesn't explain your choice of words."

Morrogh chuckled then said, "My choice of words are correct because only a fool can try to prison a warriors soul."

"What are you saying?

"Eirika has bleed for her kingdom. Has killed the soldiers of those who have taken her home from her. She fights with a passion fitting of a warrior. You claim this war is for the warriors…..well Eirika is a warrior, While I can understand you wish to keep her safe she is not a child…and is not your child…so you have no power of her choice in the matter."

Hayden stared as did everyone else. Then the king said, "You are….right. I cant force her to stay….." He turned to Eirika, "Eirika….If you wish to fight and find your brother…..I will allow it."

Eirika smiled, "Thank you your highness."

"However…I will not send you into this war without aid. I will supply you with supplies and help in this endevour." Hayden turned to Gilliam and two others beside him. Morrogh blinked and mentally slapped himself for not noticing them sooner.

'My senses are pathetic in this form.' He thought as he listened to Hayden order Gilliam, a green haired girl named Vanessa and an old brown haired man named Moulder to aid Eirika in her journey into Grado territory.

After that everyone was shown to rooms where they could rest for the night before heading out. When they exited the room everyone just stared at the twenty seven or so guards struggling to lift Morroghs blade off the floor….they hadn't even budged it an inch. Their mouths then dropped open as morrogh lifted it up with ease and sheathed it then looked back to them, "Well….are we going to get some rest now or not?"

No one answered or said anything else as they were brought to their rooms.

'YOU….' Cayosin began a mental blast of insults and oaths in Morroghs mind, which caused him to wince….he had never seen the blade so mad…..ever.

'Why all the insults?'

'YOU LEFT ME WITH THOSE HUMAN GUARDS NOW EVERYONE IS PROBABLY WONDERING WHY ONLY YOU CAN LIFT ME ARE YOU TRYING TO BE FOUND OUT AS NOT HUMAN!'

'No!...but….how come they couldn't lift you?'

Cayosin sighed, 'Because….I am a artifact of the ancient dragons…I can only be wielded by dragons or by Darastrix Sepa.'

Morrogh blinked, 'Dragon souled? But there hasn't been a human like that in over four thousand years.'

'Hmm well maybe in Nimoa but who knows about here.'

'I doubt we will find any like that.'

The moon filled the clear night sky, the stars twinkled creating an image of ethereal beauty…to those who could see it. Morrogh stood on the balcony of his room…what was it with humans and balconies connected to their rooms.

'What a beautiful night.' He thought as he closed his eyes feeling the wind blow softly against him. His eyes soon snapped open when he heard a sniffling sound. He looked around trying to catch the sound again. He turned and saw on a balcony a good distance above his Eirika…she seemed to be crying.

'Something is bothering her…' Morrogh couldn't tell why but seeing her cry upset him. He left the balcony and his room and headed towards Eirikas. When he arrived he knocked and waited.

Eirika opened the door rubbing her eyes. "Wha- Morrogh…what is it?"

"You were crying….I wanted to know if you were okay."

Eirika looked away rubbing her eyes more, "How….how did you know?"

"I heard you from the balcony of my room…I have…very good hearing."

"I see…..Its nothing Morrogh….you should get some sleep now…we will have a lot to do tomorrow." Eirika went to close her door but morrogh placed his hand on it and kept it open.

"Eirika….something is bothering you….dont lie to me." He glared as he forced himself in, Eirika taking a few steps back as he closed the door, "I don't like being lied to."

Eirika gulped and made her way back to the balcony, Morrogh joined her standing behind her.

"Its….my father…he…..he." Eirika broke out into more tears…the pain of knowing her father was gone…hurt so much.

"He died…..I am sorry Eirika….I too lost my parents but…they were killed soon after I was born."

Eirika looked back at him wiping some more tears from her eyes, "Im…im sorry to hear that."

Morrogh shrugged, "It matters little….I have done my mourning…now I can only live my life to the fullest and happiest I can."

Eirika looked away at the moon, "It hurts….father was all me and my brother had left after our mother died…..now…." She hugged herself, "I just feel so alone now."

Eirika gasped as she felt arms wrap around her and looked at morrogh, "Morrogh…what what are you doing?"

"I understand this is what people do…when one is upset…..am I wrong?"

Eirika blinked but shoke her head and relaxed a bit, "Thank you….Morrogh…."

"Your welcome…Eirika." They stood there for a time…not saying a word…they mourned for their departed loved ones in silence….and that was enough.

Sorry for the long wait but I should be able to update more often now that things are calming down hope you enjoy the chapter :)


End file.
